Surgical operating procedures can require different illumination parameters. For example, the surgeon(s) performing the operating can interrupt the path of the light rays of the operating lamp. Deep, narrow, and large-surface wounds can each require different illumination. This can be difficult to achieve with a lamp that provides fixed light distribution, since the optimal overall illumination intensity and illumination field can vary greatly.